


Perfect - Aryagraceling [PODFIC]

by enby0angel



Series: Enby Angel Reads [Podficced Works] [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort/Angst, Pining, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 23:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21328285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enby0angel/pseuds/enby0angel
Summary: He needs to be better for Zabuza, because Zabuza deserves perfection.[PODFIC. Read by: enby0angel. Podfic length: 5:25min.]
Relationships: one sided Haku/Momochi Zabuza
Series: Enby Angel Reads [Podficced Works] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537159
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Perfect - Aryagraceling [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thechaoscryptid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechaoscryptid/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Perfect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20077417) by [thechaoscryptid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechaoscryptid/pseuds/thechaoscryptid). 

> A HUGE thank you to Aryagraceling for allowing me to podfic this! Love love love <3 <3

Podfic available on SoundCloud. Play through the embedded music player or through the link below.

[Listen on SoundCloud.](https://soundcloud.com/enby0angel/perfect-aryagraceling-podfic)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for listening, and I hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos are always appreciated <3


End file.
